Carl Howell
Carl Howell is Emma Pillsbury's dentist whom she's been seeing since her and Will's break up. He is trying to help Emma with her OCD, and is willing to do all he can to help her in the things that she needs to do on a day to day basis around the School. He has a talent in the arts, which is not often executed, but when the time dawns, make themselves known. Carl Howell is portrayed by John Stamos. Biography Season 1 Carl is briefly mentioned by Emma during Journey to Regionals, while she talks to Will. EmmaSeason 2 In Britney/Brittany, Carl makes his first appearance, when he visits Emma while Will is at her office. Feeling threatened by Carl and wanting to get a better idea about what he's like, Will suggests visiting New Directions to talk to students about dental hygiene. While doing a quick test for cavities, he discovers that Rachel, Artie, and Brittany all had terrible teeth. He then offers to fix and clean their teeth for free, but during the cavity fillings, the gas he gives them (and Santana whose teeth were perfectly fine, but wanted to be gassed) resulted in each of them to have Britney Spears related fantasies, including ...Baby One More Time, Stronger, I'm a Slave 4 U, and Me Against the Music respectively. Emma tells Will that she has been going out with Carl every night since he asked her out at her last appointment, after showing her the equipment used to sterilize the dental tools. Despite Emma's assurances that her feelings for Carl are genuine, Will refuses to accept defeat and states he will win back Emma. Carl attempts to ask Will to back off on trying to steal Emma from him, but while Will agrees to do as Carl asks, instead he makes further desperate attempts at getting Emma's attention. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Emma reveals to Will that Carl took her to her favorite show, Rocky Horror Picture Show. His influence has allowed for Emma to go into a packed, sticky and germ riddled theater without issue, due to the fact she had so much fun. Realizing that Carl was fixing Emma of her issues, Will opts to have the Glee group perform Rocky, in the hopes that it will draw her close to him and away from Carl. However when Mike Chang is unable to play the role of Doctor Frankenfurter, due to his parents not wanting him to be a transvestite, Emma suggests that Carl, who knows the show inside and out, take the part. Carl is excited at the idea of and performs What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?. While his performance is amazing, Sue Sylvester and Will both explain that they don't need an Eddie (Sue had written Eddie out of the show infract), but rather a Frankenfurter. Carl however argues this, saying he'd rather perform Eddie. At this point Mercedes Jones offers to play the Frankenfurter role, allowing Carl to play Eddie. Carl however demonstrates a complete lack of respect for Will as Director, entering the show four scenes earlier than he's supposed to, stating that's what he felt like doing. Later when Will takes over the role of Rocky from Sam, he and Emma rehearse the song Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me, they get a bit out of hand, and almost kiss. Emma tells this to Carl who confronts Will before the entire Glee Club, claiming that Will did this show only to get Emma and for no other reason. In Special Education it is revealed that he and Emma got married in Las Vegas whilst New Directions were at sectionals. They are later seen kissing in Emma's office. Songs Season 2 *Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Personality Carl comes off as a very attractive and charismatic sort of man, who is able to draw the attention of anyone with his good looks and his playfully flirtatious manner. He seems aware of his good looks, but doesn't seem to act egotistical about it for the most part. He seems to have a calming effect on his girlfriend Emma, who seems to be less OCD around him, due to his ability to draw her attention away from her issues, and instead fixate on having fun. Carl seems to want to be friends with Will, who he seems to think is not much of a competition for Emma's affections. However, when he discovers that Will is actively trying to steal Emma back, Carl first asks him nicely to back off, and then furiously confronts Will he when he discovers he didn't do as Carl asked. Carl seems to be an enthusiast of theater and music, having a great performance ability and also knows Rocky Horror Picture Show backwards and forwards.. He seems to have a good sense of character, such as being able to see that Will had feelings for Emma off the bat. Category:Minor Characters Category:Doctors Category:Male Characters Category:Britney/Brittany Category:Season Two Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Will Schuester Category:The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Hot!!! Category:dentist Category:doctor Category:Emma's Boyfriends Category:Emma Category:Emma Pillsbury-Howell